


a star danced, and under that was i born

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, lovelylittleficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days of drabbles for lovely little losers/nothing much to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. resolutions

“This year I resolve to be a nicer and more forgiving person,” Beatrice declares.

It’s New Year’s Eve and the entire group has gotten together for a big party at Pedro’s. It’s their first real get together since everything happened, but it is the start of the New Year’s Eve and Hero convinced her that everyone needed forgiveness and a blank slate. She and Ben have made their way away from the rest of their friends; even after months of dating, they don’t feel comfortable being physically affectionate in front of their friends. And anyway, everyone is really drunk and she sort of wishes she and Benedick had spent the night alone.

“That’s very admirable,” Ben tells her as he pushes her hair behind her ear. He pauses for a moment before adding his own resolution. “This year I vow to get laid every day.”

“It looks like neither one of us is going to keep our New Year’s Resolution,” she laughs but wraps her arms around his waist.

“No, yours is downright impossible, but mine, mine is far more likely.” He presses a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re an idiot. Good luck with that resolution. Considering everyone already called dibs on the beds, I think 2015 is getting off to a sexless start."

"I recall a rather large shower with a bench in the downstairs bathroom."

"I am not having sex in Pedro's guest bathroom."

"Fine," he laughs and they hear their friends starting the countdown to midnight, “Do you want to go join them?’

“No,” she tells him. “I want to stay here with you.”

“Happy New Year!” they hear Pedro shout and their friends erupt with cheers.

“Happy New Year, love,” Ben says planting a kiss on her lips.

“Happy New Year, dickface.”


	2. birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benedick tries to teach his son about the birds and the bees

“Now Jack, I want to talk to you about the birds and the bees.” Benedick is awkwardly seated on his son's bed trying very hard to come across as a cool dad. "I think it's time we have this conversation."

“Dad, please, no ---“ Jack protests.

“Jack, Jackie boy, I think you're old enough for all of this. So, when two birds, let’s say flamingoes…”

“Dad, I’m seriously going to walk away. This is my room but I'm going to get up and walk away."

“Jack, it’s very important that you know about these things. You need to be prepared. I wouldn't be doing my parental duty if we didn't have difficult conversations."

“That’s what sex-ed is for. If I have any questions I’ll go online. And if I still can’t find answers there then I'll ask mom or I'll come and talk to you, okay?”

“Fine, but I will leave you with two pieces of advice. First: cold showers are your friend. Second: if you aren’t mature enough to buy condoms and deal with the awkwardness involved with sex, then you aren’t mature enough to have sex.”

“Ew!" Jack groans, playing with his phone, doing anything to avoid looking at her father.

“Exactly. If you react that way then you aren’t old enough to have sex.”

“I’m thirteen! I don't think I'm old enough to have sex!"

“Well, you can never be too prepared.”

"Thank you for preparing me, father."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Jack."

"Bye, dad."

"Fine, but remember, I'm always here if you need me."


	3. breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beatrice might be pregnant...

“Bea, this is the third breakfast you’ve thrown up this week. Are you sure you’re okay?

She’s seated on the floor of their bathroom and he’s holding back her hair for the third time this week (she hasn’t mentioned the other times she’s been sick when he hasn’t been around). She tells him what she’s known for days but hasn’t wanted to admit. “I think I need to take a pregnancy test.”

“Oh,” he says, releasing her hair. “I thought we were being careful.”

“Me too, but then I remembered that night last month, after the cocktail party at my office…”

“Right,” he says, the realization dawning on him. They were drunk and neither one of them had remembered protection.

“Yeah,” she sighs, leaning back against the wall. The tile feels cool against her back and she’s not feeling so nauseous anymore.

“I mean,” Benedick begins, “it wasn’t a part of our five year plan, but I think that whatever happens, we’ll make it work.”

They’d dealt with going to different universities and figuring out how to attend grad school in the same city. They’d dealt with leaving their parents and their friends when they moved to New York City so Beatrice could accept a fellowship at NYU. 

“I know, but like, I’m only 25. You’re only 25. I can’t be somebody’s mother. We can’t be somebody’s parents. We just figured out to how make pizza like two weeks ago. I accidentally took the wrong train twice last week.”

“Hey, Bea, I think we can do it, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. But until then, why don’t you lay down, drink some water and I’ll run out a buy a pregnancy test.”

“Get more than one.”

“Right,” he said, standing up before helping her to her feet.

“And can you get me a bagel while you’re out? I’m craving one and none of the food in our apartment sounds appealing right now.”

“A craving? Bea-“

“Don’t say anything.”

“Right, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“I love you, Ben.”

“Love you, too.”


	4. introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hero meets her niece

“Hero, meet your niece – well not technically your niece, but you know what I mean and she’s going to call you Aunt Hero and –“

“Beatrice –“

“Okay, I’ll get to the point. Hero, this is Hannah Elizabeth Duke Hobbes.”

“She’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Bea asks.

“Can I?”

“Of course,” Beatrice says gently handing her the swaddled newborn.

“Hi Hannah,” Hero whispers and Ben takes a picture. She’d forgotten about him. He’s been silent, staring at his daughter. Hero can’t remember the last time she was in a room with Ben where he hadn’t been talking endlessly. “I’m your Aunt Hero.”


	5. watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hero watches john every day at lunch, or, the closest thing i will ever get to hero/john (friendship fic)

After her friends graduate, she spends a lot of time people watching. She notices a not of things she missed, like how young John Donaldson looks sometimes. He sits alone at lunch every day. She smiles at him, but he never comes and sits with her. That’s okay because she doesn’t mind sitting alone. She’s not always alone, she does have school friends, but there’s no one she wants to sit with to eat lunch with every day. 

After weeks of watching him sit alone, she decides to do something. She’s forgiven him, mostly, and she feels sorry for him

“Do you mind if I sit here?” she asks. 

He doesn’t say anything, but he nods, gesturing for her to sit down. They spend the meal in near constant silence bit she thinks that, maybe, they could be friends.


	6. makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beatrice gets ready for a charity gala. ben isn't making it easy.

“I wish Hero were here,” she groans as she wipes her eye shadow off for the third time to start again. She’s got to put on her dress soon because she and Ben need to get to the charity gala in less than an hour. 

“Why don’t you do what you normally do? Your makeup always looks so nice.” Ben says, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder. He’s fully dressed and ready to go, enjoying a cocktail.

“That’s because I don’t wear all that much. This smokey eye is a lot harder than it looks.”

“Just smudge some of the black stuff on your lids. It will be fine.”

“Ben, it’s not that easy.”

“Don’t worry about your makeup. You look gorgeous no matter what.”

“Thank you, but this is a very important event for your firm and I want to look my best.”

“Why don’t you let me give it a try?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Fine.”

“And next time we have to get all dressed up, we have to make sure Hero’s visiting for the weekend.”

“Or you go to a salon.”

“Shut up, Ben.”


	7. hypothetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hypothetically
> 
> ben and meg have a hypothetical conversation about engagement ring preferences

“Meg, let’s say that, hypothetically, a man was looking to buy an engagement ring.”

“Oh my god!”

“Hypothetically, what kind of ring would you recommend?”

“Oh my god! You’re getting engaged!”

“Hypothetically, Meg. This entire conversation is hypothetical.”

“Well, I happen to know that Beatrice has a preference for a series of smaller stones instead of a solitaire. More small diamonds in a band is far more practical, at least that’s what she used to say.”

“That’s great, Meg, very helpful.”

“I’m glad I could help. And hypothetically, I think she’ll say yes.”


	8. crime

“You’re basically a real life superhero, ya know?.” Beatrice says, rolling over in bed to look up at him. 

“How’s that?” He asks, looking up from his book. 

“You fight crime.”

“I don’t fight crime, I prosecute crime.”

“Close enough.”

“Not really.”

“Shhh. Let me have this fantasy.”

“Fantasy?” he smirks, raising his eyebrows. “Does this fantasy involve me wearing tights?”

“Maybe not tights, but maybe just that tie that brings out your eyes.”

“Now?”

“No, I already have my retainer in, but tomorrow.”

“Okay, but I have a proposition for you then.”

“Shoot.”

“So you said you don’t want tights, but what about costumes?”

“What kind of costumes?”

“Superhero costumes, maybe.”

She laughs, “whatever does it for you, Ben.”


	9. magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hogwarts au

She sees him across the great hall and she’s shocked. She had no idea that he was a wizard; it had caused so much angst over the summer. She was in love with him but never did anything because she didn’t want to explain magic or the wizarding world. She felt too strongly about him to enter a relationship with him while keeping a huge secret. It occurs to her that she’s never been to his house, perhaps he was undergoing the same struggle.

“Hey, dickface!” she calls as she sees him approaching.

“Bea-“

“You’re a wizard.” She’s accusatory, but she’s not sure why, considering that she hid the same thing.

“And you’re a witch.”

“Why are you at Hogwarts?”

“I was unhappy at Durmstrang. My mother went here and thought I would be happier.”

“You’re not muggle-born, then?”

“No, you?”

“Nope.”

“And we couldn’t put it together that both of us were raised in magical households?”

“I guess we’re just idiots.”

“Well, anyway, Beatrice, I’m new here, so how about you give me a tour.”

They barely make it out of the great hall before they give up on the tour and end up snogging in an empty classroom.


	10. party

Once they buy their first house, they have a massive party before they purchase any furniture. It’s wilder than anything from high school or university. They invited all of their friends from school. Even though it’s quite a ways away, everyone has been able to attend.

Pedro and Balthasar quickly find their way back to one another. It’s been years since they’ve seen each other. They broke up shortly after graduation, but they’re here, they’re drunk, and they’re both single. 

Meg brought her very serious boyfriend and everyone is happy for her. She’s tucked away in the corner talking to Ursula and Ursula’s new girlfriend. 

Hero’s playing hostess since Beatrice and Benedick got drunk and decided to christen an empty bedroom. Claudio even decided to come. He and Hero have a long conversation and Hero decides that he’s really grown up. She wishes she was meeting him now instead of when she did. Everything is so different, but somehow everything feels the same.


	11. sleepover

The first night they sleep at Ben’s flat feels like a giant sleepover. They’ve had plenty of sleepovers at their own houses but this feels so much more grown up. Ben’s moved in a few days before everyone else so they have can have sex whenever they want without worrying about someone coming home or walking in on them. 

She knows his roommates will be moving in soon and they’ll have to be careful and respectful of people again, but if this is a glimpse of their future, she likes where it’s headed.


	12. olives

When Beatrice is pregnant with their first child, she craves olives with almost everything. She wants them with pizza and popcorn. She even has them with her yogurt at breakfast. She goes through at least a jar a day.

“Bea, I love olives as much as the next guy, but don’t you think this olive thing has gotten out of hand?”

She throws the jar across the room, just barely missing his head.

“I’m sorry!” she screams as soon as it’s left her hand. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Shh. Shh. No, Bea, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Eat as many olives as you want. I won’t mention it again.”

He doesn’t and she continues to eat a jar of olives a day for the remainder of her pregnancy. 

It’s only natural that they name their daughter Olive.


	13. family

She starts to consider Benedick her family pretty soon after they start dating. It helps that her parents are far away and she spends at lot of time at Ben’s house hanging out with him and his mom. It’s just the two of them and she thinks they consider her family too.

She thinks a lot about their future even though she’s never admit it. She wonders what the future holds, but she’s pretty certain Ben will be a part of it. She thinks she wants to marry him someday, but she’s well aware you don’t need to be married to be family. Her Aunties were a family for years before they were actually married. 

Maybe she’ll never get married. Maybe they’ll just have kids out of wedlock. Maybe they won’t have any kids. He’s her family either way, regardless of what happens.


	14. Disgusted

It takes her a long time to get over her disgust with Leo. Hero’s forgiven him long before she does. Hero’s a nicer, more forgiving person than she could ever be. She gets over it eventually, but she’s never able to look at him the same way.

He should have been on Hero’s side. She wishes he hadn’t turned on her. Even when he came around, it was too little too late. She knows that Leo has learned his lesson and he’s gotten better, but she’s still angry.

Benedick tells her she needs to let go of her anger. It’s been quite a while since everything happened, but Leo’s true character was revealed when he turned on his own baby sister. In contrast, Benedick showed his true character and Beatrice is forever grateful.


	15. Clothes

It starts with a flannel. She borrows it one day because she’s cold but she keeps it because it smells like him and it makes her feel safe. She wears it when she needs comfort but she gives it back right after. She throws it in his hamper and steals another one. 

This becomes a routine. It starts with the flannels and moves to T-shirts and his boxers and sometimes his jackets.

Once they’re living together the lines blur even more. All their clothes get mixed up. It doesn’t help that Benedick is skinny and Beatrice and him can wear the same size shirts. She likes his clothes. Once they live together his clothes stop smelling like him so she calls his mom and figures out the detergent she used and everything feels right again.


	16. Birthday

Hero’s 18th birthday is far different from her 16th. She spends it with close friends and family. No one tries to slut shame her for something she didn’t do. They have a nice dinner party and she goes to a nice cocktail bar with her friends after. She wears a pretty dress and she laughs and smiles. She’s happy on her 18th birthday.


	17. Song

They always write each other songs on their anniversary even when they get older and their presents get far more extravagant. Dinners and books turn into diamonds and vacations but the songs always remain part of their celebrations.


	18. Shopping

“Do you think mommy would like this?” Ben asks his daughter while they’re out shopping for Christmas.

“It’s ugly.”

“Ugly? Hannah, this is beautiful.”

“No offense, daddy, but you don’t know jewelry.”

“And you do? You’re six.”

“Trust me, daddy.”


	19. Letter

Dear Benedick,   
You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up but I forgot to tell you a few things.  
One: I love you. Okay, I told you this before we went to sleep, but I wanted to tell you again.  
Two: Make sure Hannah has her permission slip in her backpack. I know you have court so you can’t drop it off if she forgets. Make sure she has it.  
Three: Grace’s mom is going carpool for dance this week. I know you know this, but I wanted to remind you.  
Four: FaceTime me when you’re putting Jack to sleep. It’s more for me than him. I pumped enough so he can have as many bottles as he needs. It’s my first time away from him SO DO NOT FORGET THIS!  
Five: I know you know all this stuff. I love you so much. See you in two days.

Love,  
Beatrice


	20. Words

“Even though I use them all the time, probably too many of them, I’m not the best with my words. But Beatrice, I love you and the past five years have been the best of my life. I know we’ve talked about how marriage if just a societal construct, but I want it for me and I want is for us, so Beatrice Duke, will you marry me?”

She’s so surprised she can’t even use her words. Instead, she gives him an answer with her lips.


	21. Food

“Get up. Let’s go get breakfast.”

“Bea, if I see food I think I’m going to puke.”

“Oh come on, you’re not that hungover, are you?”

“I haven’t been this hungover since I was 22.”

“Stop being so dramatic Ben. I didn’t complain this much for either time I bore your children.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll get up.”

“Thank you.”


	22. Bath

“So you’re looking for an apartment in either SoHo, TriBeCa, or Chelsea and your only requirement is that it has a bathtub?”

“Karen, baths are very important to the two of us,” Ben said.

“Benedick, Beatrice – the rental market in this city moves very quickly. You have a nice sized budget, but you may have to compromise on the bathtub.”

“My fellowship at NYU only lasts a year,” Beatrice began, “I can deal with anything for a year, except not having a bathtub.”

“Well, okay then.”


	23. Hero

Hannah Hobbes is sixteen when a boy breaks her heart for the first time. Her mom tries to make her feel better but Hannah knows her parents have been together for 25 years – there’s no way either one of them has ever had their hearts broken or felt like this.

Her Aunt Hero makes her feel better. She comes for a visit and takes her out to dinner. She tells her about her first heartbreak when she was her age. They have ice cream and finally, Hannah feels better.


	24. pizza

They get spoiled by the pizza during their year in New York City. When they move back to London, the pizza just doesn’t compare. 

When their kids get old enough they take them to New York City. They stay for a week but have pizza for every meal but breakfast.

“Pizza, again?” Hannah moans on the third day. 

“Han, we are in the pizza capital of the world. This is a cultural experience for you and you should take advantage of it.”

“But daddy, I want something else.”

“Ben- maybe we should take a break from pizza.”

“Blasphemy!”

“Hannah, what do you want for lunch? We don’t have to eat pizza if you don’t want to.”

“Chinese! I want Chinese.”

“Okay, Ben. Let’s take a break from pizza. Why don’t we take the kids downtown to the Chinese place near our old apartment.”

“Fine, but let’s do pizza for dinner.”


	25. Coffee

“Did you make coffee?”

“No… did you?”

“No. God, we’re the worst at adulthood.”

“Do you want to get up and start some? I need to take a shower.” Beatrice moaned.

“Can I join you after?”

“If you’re quick. I have a meeting I can’t be late for.”


	26. Dancing

Hero convinces them to take dance classes before their wedding. They’re both so bad at it that it makes them wish they had just decided to elope. 

“The first dance is the most important part of the reception,” their teacher declares while Beatrice and Benedick roll their eyes.

“You know,” Benedick says after they’ve almost fallen one too many times, “we could just cancel the wedding and go elope in Fiji.”

“That idea is so tempting, but Hero would kill me. She’s too excited about being maid of honor. I could never crush Hero like that.”

“Well, at least try to avoid crushing my feet.”


	27. What Happened at Midnight

The first time they ever really saw Pedro and Balthasar in action was at a dirty rock club downtown. Balthasar was playing a gig and Pedro invited the two of them for a night out. 

Balathasar played really early but the four of them stayed until the club closed.

“Let’s do this again,” Pedro slurs as he hangs on to Balthasar. As they wait for a taxi. Pedro had gotten really drunk, drunker than either of them had ever seen them. It would be shocking if he remembered any of the night. He’d made fun of Beatrice and Benedick for their PDA but then practically attacked Balthasar with his lips when he joined the group. Balthasar had been uncomfortable. 

“I apologize for him” Balthasar said. 

“No worries.” Benedick says.


	28. Baking

“We are baking Hero a birthday cake, so help me God.”

“It’s a wonderful gesture Bea, but neither one of us has any cooking or baking skills.”

“As my mom always said, if you can read, you can cook.”

“Beatrice, you get started on the cake. I’m going to run out to the store and buy one.”

“Have a little faith!”

“Hey, I just want to be prepared.”


	29. Sigh

“What was that sigh for?”

“We never have sex anymore.”

“Beatrice, you’re 9 months pregnant. It’s no exactly easy anymore.”

“You’re creative. You’ll figure something out.”

“Okay, I’m more than happy to give it a try.”

He thinks he’s figured it out when he hears her sigh again, this time in frustration. 

“Ben, I think my water just broke.”

“Well then, I think my job is done. Let’s get you changed and to the hospital.”


	30. Confession

“Bea, I think well, I know, I guess…”

“What is it Hero?”

“I have a crush on Meg.”

“Have you told her how you feel?”

“No, but Bea, I’m not even sure I want to act on it. And, who knows if she’d even be interested.”

“You’ll never know unless you talk to her.”

“But, Bea, I’ve never liked a girl before. I don’t think I could ever be like my moms. I still want to date men, but I still want to be with Meg.”

“Hero, it sounds like you’ve made up your mind. You need to talk to her.”

“I don’t think she’s bi.”

“I think you need to talk to her.”

“Do you know something I don’t know?”

“I think you need to talk to Meg.”


	31. Blerugh

“I hate you.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m tired, I’m sick, and none of my clothes fit.”

“Beatrice, I hate to break this to you, but it takes two people to make a baby.”

“Blerugh.”

“It will pass soon, I’m sure of it.”

“If you’re wrong, we’re never having sex again.”

“Okay, Beatrice.”


End file.
